1. Field
Various embodiments relate to a hinge structure of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an electronic device may include a case and a cover and may have a structure that covers a front surface thereof. Alternatively, an electronic device may include two or more display devices arranged side by side and may use a hinge structure to connect the display devices. In addition, a foldable mobile phone, a notebook computer, a slate personal computer (PC), or the like also uses a hinge structure.